


he who is showered in gold

by sometimeswritingsometimesdying



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Author!Logan, Fluff, M/M, No Beta, Nothing much really, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, We Die Like Men, actor!patton, bugs mention, i haven't written it yet but eh this still works, it happens after the main storyline really, sort of the 1800s au, the twins myth, the twins myth is the version that i've always been told so sorry if its not accurate, this is just fluff, ya know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimeswritingsometimesdying/pseuds/sometimeswritingsometimesdying
Summary: Patton loves Logan as Logan loves the world.And as Logan loves the stars.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	he who is showered in gold

**Author's Note:**

> long time no see eh?  
> hope y'all enjoy this

Something is startling, mesmerizing, of stargazing with someone.

Perhaps it's the quiet, the silence that takes over the wonder-filled moment, or hours. Perhaps its the sounds of crickets, the quiet rustling of a bush, the soft breathing of the person next to you.

Perhaps its the person itself that makes the moment so magical.

Not that Logan believed in magic. Or at least before he met Patton, that was.

There was something that Logan couldn’t name about the freckled young (soon to be not-so-young) man. Trust him, he had tried many times to give it a name, to identify a reason for whatever it was that made Patton stand out against other people.

He’d spent days in his study, observing as Patton danced and sang around their estate instead of writing his scripts. Patton would catch him staring and laugh, and it sounded like bells. He’d smile and cock his head in a curious manner, the golden sunlight making him look angelic even when he was just standing there, and he’d tease him, granting a small smile to blossom on Logan’s face. He’d turn back to his scripts, but he wouldn't be able to concentrate.

That’s when he was truly more beautiful than on stage, where he was clad in makeup and carefully crafted vests. No, in the familiarity of his home, their home, he was simply himself. He who was showered in gold.

And when soft summer breeze would wander into the room, he’d breath in the fresh air. It gave him a very specific feeling, one he only got from calm, still evenings with golden light and swell wind. And from kissing Patton.

Kissing him was a full-on experience, Logan could say. It was almost like a symphony, or like the perfect pacing of a good book. It made music surge in his heart and a steady beating in his blood increase.

And he loved it.

Often they’d head out on evening walks, just to bask in the fast disappearing sunlight. They’d follow the path down the river, or the one through the forest behind the estate, which extended on and on and on. They’d walk until the sun disappeared over the horizon, leaving them to find a nice clearing to sit down and marvel at the stars.

That evening happened to be one of these escapades.

They had been walking down the path down the forest, holding onto one another’s arm, with Logan occasionally pointing out different types of plants while Patton awed at the few animals they encountered. Soon enough, they came across a pretty big clearing with a star-filled sky over-head.

“Oh,” Patton said, a soft smile gracing his features. “It’s so beautiful.”

“You say that every time, dear.” They stopped walking and Patton giggled.

“It’s true every time, love.” They smiled at each other and ventured farther into the clearing. Eventually, they found a nice enough spot where Patton laid down a blanket he had brought, and they sat down, Patton leaning on Logan’s chest, eyes already fixed upwards.

Every few nights, when Logan knew that it would be clear enough to faintly see galaxies, he’d bring along his most prized astrology book to correctly identify the lesser-known stars, the ones he didn’t know by heart, the ones he still had to learn about. That night was, thankfully, one of these nights, so he took the book from under his arm and opened it.

The words were barely visible in the dim moonlight, but he had a considerable amount of experience with reading in the dark, so he found no problem with it.

He started reading aloud from the book, bringing Patton’s attention back to him.

“Castor and Pollux, most notably known as The Twins, is a constellation found in the northern hemisphere that can be observed in the warm months of the summer.” Patton leaned closer to have a better look at the book, his hair brushing Logan’s face and making a small smile appear on his face.

Before he met Patton, Logan was never known for being a man that was particularly prone to affection. Now, in the comfort of each other's touches, being it kisses, hugs, holding each other's hands or leaning into one another when they were arm to arm, it was routine. All in an effort to be closer to his lover.

He observed the map that was drawn on the book for a while before pointing up at the night sky, in the general direction that the constellation should be. Patton followed Logan gaze back to the stars. They reflected off his glasses, Logan noticed.

He noticed a lot about Patton, after all.

“Look, Patton,” he indicated a specific star. It looked the same as all the rest, yet different. Perhaps a different hue, a different size, but still a single shining dot light years away from them. “That’s Pollux,” He said, gesticulating to the object of his fascination.

Patton smiled softly, hearing the excitement in Logan’s voice. “One of the twins?”

Logan nodded and went on. “There’s a myth about the two, actually. Castor was a mortal, while Pollux was immortal. Knowing his brother would die one day, Pollux begged the gods to let the two live and die together.”

Patton reached over to Logan’s lap and intertwined his fingers with Logan’s, as his lover's arms came up around his waist.

“The gods granted him his wish, making him mortal just as Castor. The two lived and died by each other's side,” Logan played with Patton’s fingers, running his thumb over his palm. “The myth says they became stars, constellations, and they now cause havoc around the world, just as small kids do, creating storms over the seas and turning over sailor’s boats.”

As Logan’s gaze remained enthralled by the star-scattered dark sky, Patton’s gaze wandered over to him, and he observed the man he loved most in the world.

He was made of rigid and hard edges, with soft details here and there. Details no one else noticed, like the sweet note in his voice when he began singing along with Patton around their estate. Or the sparkle in his eyes when he had a new idea for a story, the angelic ringing of his laugh when Patton did a particularly humorous skit.

He loved it. He loved it all. And, most importantly, he loved Logan.

He loved Logan like the author loved the stars. He loved him like he loved sunsets. He loved him like he loved the theater and the cheers and the claps of the audience after a performance. He loved him like he loved singing. He loved him like the author loved every bit and piece of the universe. He loved him like how he loved finding meaning and wonder in every single thing, every ant, every blade of grass, every whip of the wind, every twinkle of the stars.

Patton loved Logan like he loved the world.

Patton took his hand out of Logan’s hold and gently slipped it onto Logan’s cheek, making the author turn to look at him. He ran his thumb over the soft skin, caressing and making Logan shiver.

“Hey,” he was whispering, and he didn’t know why. Perhaps it was because Logan had let his guard down, and he didn’t want to disrupt the moment.

Logan grinned, something that only happened when it was late at night and he was feeling particularly sappy. “Hey, dearest.” Patton smiled too.

They stayed like that for a while, only the sounds of crickets and the rustling of bushes to the breeze interrupting the silence.

They felt calm, both of them. As if they were at home, where they belonged.

Perhaps it  _ was  _ where they belonged. With each other, in each other’s arms, their breaths mingling, their minds enthralled by one another.

Patton leaned up, eventually, and gave him a peck on the cheek, making Logan blush crimson and making him laugh.

A soft breeze ran through his hair, and he felt a feeling dissipate into his heart. A feeling that was light and carefree and happy and that made him feel wonderful.

He loved Logan, he truly, truly did.


End file.
